detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kohji Haneda
Kohji Haneda '(羽田 浩司, ''Haneda Kōji), a deceased professional Shogi Player, is a minor character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Kohji Haneda was a talented Shogi Player who was deeply respected by Shukichi Haneda, an avid fan of Kohji who claims to be his non-blood-relative. Many people had high hopes that Kohji would win all seven major Shogi Titles due to his remarkable and extraordinary skills on shogi, however, he had only won four major Shogi Titles as he was involved in a murder case years ago. Seventeen years ago, Kohji Haneda died under mysterious circumstances while in the United States participating in a Chess Tournament, which was a game that he also enjoyed. Ai Haibara stated that Kohji could have been murdered with APTX 4869 since a person with the same name appeared on APTX 4869's Victim List . When Conan Edogawa and Subaru Okiya investigated the deaths of Kohji Haneda and Amanda Hughes, also an avid fan of Kohji and a wealthy American who had both contacts of the FBI and CIA, they discovered that the Black Organization Member Rum may have been involved in the murder case due to the missing letters on Kohji's dying message could be rearranged to spell "ASACA RUM". Appearance Kohji Haneda appears to be a man with a pale skin, indigo eyes and a spiky black hair. Furthermore, he is usually seen wearing his eyeglasses and Kimono. Personality Kohji Haneda prefers to stick to his original plan as stated by his motto, which is also the motto written on a fan that Shukichi Haneda now owns. Skills '''Chess * Kohji Haneda, who enjoys playing Chess, presumably had phenomenal skills as he was able to participate in a tournament held in the United States. 'Shogi' * Kohji Haneda, who was exceptional and talented when it comes to Shogi, had won four major Shogi Titles as a professional Shogi Player. Canon-Plot Overview 'Sherry Arc ' The Girl From The Black Organization & The University Professor Murder Case * Ai Haibara, while talking about her escape from the Black Organization, remembers APTX 4869's Victim List in which all victims were confirmed to be dead, except Shinichi Kudo. On that list was a name "Kohji Haneda, two lines below Shinichi Kudo's name, which was not relevant to the plot at the time. 'Rum Arc ' The Marriage Registration's Password * Kohji Haneda was mentioned by Shukichi Haneda to Yumi Miyamoto on the phone and says that he deeply respected the late shogi player. Further more, Shukichi also tells Yumi about Kohji's Motto: "One Should Stick With One's Original Plan". * After Shukichi and Yumi's conversation, Ai Haibara asks Conan Edogawa whether he recognized the name Kohji Haneda. Conan stated that Kohji was a talented shogi player but died under mysterious circumstances when he went to the United States to participate in a chess tournament. After hearing Kohji's story, Ai then remembered that the name "Kohji Haneda" is one of the names listed on APTX 4869's Victim List. Just Like A 17 Years Old Crime Scene * Conan Edogawa and Subaru Okiya manages to decipher the dying message left by Kohji Haneda on the crime scene at Juke Hotel 17 years ago which indicated "ASACA RUM", meaning that the Black Organization Member Rum might have been involved with the deaths of both Amanda Hughes and Kohji Haneda, along with the disappearance of Amanda's Bodyguard named "Asaka". * Since the dying message left by Kohji Haneda were the letters "P T O N" removed from the "PUT ON MASACARA" carved on the mirror, the remaining letters "U MASCARA" should contain the answer to Kohji Haneda's dying message. * U MASACARA - ASACA (Asaka) = UMR (Rum), making the answer "ASACA RUM". Soul Detective Murder Case * Kogoro Mouri and Conan Edogawa were put into contact with Gaito Hotta, a soul detective, who wishes to reveal some information regarding the case of Kohji Haneda. However, as soon as they arrived in the hotel room where they were supposed to meet, they found him dead and that Masumi Sera and Mary Sera had mysteriously moved next door. When Kogoro stated the name of Kohji Haneda, Mary and Masumi seemed to be very surprised about it. Burning Tent Murder Case * Hyoue Kuroda, Tokyo Metropolitan Police 's First Division Managing Officer, was shown looking at the article about Kohji Haneda's Death Case and draws a relation between Rumi Wakasa and the shogi player. Missing Maria Higashio Case * Subaru Okiya discusses the case cipher "ASACA RUM" with Yusaku Kudo, who interprets Kohji Haneda's dying message differently. Yusaku thinks that "ASACA" and "RUM" form one name - "CARASUMA", which refers to Renya Karasuma , a rich and powerful man who was supposedly deceased decades ago and a potential candidate of being the Boss the Black Organization. Trivia * Gosho Aoyama stated that there was a "red herring" in Volume 18, the same volume where APTX 4869's Victim List first appeared, pertaining to Kohji Haneda. Gallery References